Whiplash (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ivan Vanko, also known as Whiplash, is the main antagonist of the 2010 Marvel Cinematic Universe movie, Iron Man 2. He is a disgruntled, ruthless and manipulative Russian physicist and a terrorist who's obsessed with taking revenge on Tony Stark's family by defeating and killing the latter. He was portrayed by Mickey Rourke. Biography Early life He was the son of Anton Vanko, who was a former Russian physicist who collaborated with the father of Tony Stark, Howard Stark. Indeed, Anton designed with Howard the ARC reactor who occupying the chest of Tony Stark. But Anton was fired by Howard because he wanted to use the ARC reactor as a weapon of power so that Howard wanted to use the reactor to defend his country. When Anton returned to Russia (URSS), Soviet wanted to punish him for not successful collaboration with the United States and therefore sent into exile in northern Siberia where he had to raise alone his son Ivan. When Anton died, Ivan vowed revenge on the Stark family and dropping as low as his. So Ivan made it, thanks to the notes that his father left him, an ARC reactor connected to two electrified whips. At some point, Ivan was arrested at some point for selling nuclear secrets to Pakistan. History Disguised up as a race track worker, he attacked Stark at the Monaco Historic Grand Prix but is defeated by the superhero armor. Following his defeat, he was arrested and sent to jail, but is immediately freed by Justin Hammer, (an industrial competitor of Stark Industries), who wants Ivan to work for him in order to manufacture armor comparable to Stark's and to equip to the US military, which Stark refused to ally. Hammer offered a parrot to Ivan to convince him to work for him. But instead of making armor requested by Hammer, he made many humanoid drones, which annoyed Hammer who threatened to eliminate him. Finally, while keeping Ivan under surveillance at the Hammer facility, Hammer presented at the "Stark Expo", drones and a Mark III armor piloted by Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, the latter with previously stolen from Stark on his birthday. But Ivan kills his guards, breaks out of his room, and took the remote control of the drones and Mk III and programming them to kill Stark, who arrived shortly before. Stark and Rhodes are fighting and end their race in a river in a park under a giant dome, where Rhodes regains control of the equipment after the agent Natasha Romanoff (who penetrated the premises of Hammer Industries to disable remote controls). Unfortunately, Vanko drones arrive under the dome and surround Stark and Rhodes, which, fortunately, easily manage to defeat the drones. But suddenly came Ivan, on a new armor he designed and defies Stark. Rhodes tries to detonate with a homing missile that gave him Hammer, but the missile does not affect the armored armor. Vanko gains the upper hand over them and catches them with two electric whips. But Stark suddenly has an idea, recalling the explosion caused by repulsor Rhodes and hers on the anniversary of Stark, he orders Rhodes fire his repulsor along with him, and through this, they manage to defeat Vanko, this one is heavily injured but said to Stark, "you lost." So Stark and Rhodes discovered that drones scattered around them are programmed to self-destruct. They still manage to escape in time and Vanko died in the explosion. Personality Despite his lowly upbringing and lack of resources, Ivan Vanko was a mechanical and technological genius. Ivan was extremely intelligent, and was able to create his own Arc Reactor by using his father's old blueprints and whatever resources that he could find, but instead of using his intellect for better purposes, he solely focused on a vendetta with Tony Stark after his father caused his family to be shipped back to Russia. Ivan was shown to be very arrogant, mocked and lied to Justin Hammer a powerful businessman after he had just broken him out from life in prison. Ivan was an alcoholic which was a trait that he picked up from his father, Anton. Gallery whiplash Iron_Man_2_(film)_0004.jpg Whiplash 22488_1594211130_n.jpg whiplash (4).jpg Whiplash Mark 2 (4).jpg whiplash_armouriuy.JPG whiplash Ivan_Vanko_(Earth-616)MK_II_003.JPG Whiplash Mark 2 (1).jpg Whiplash 03.jpg|Whiplash MK 1 Whiplash !_mark_2.jpg|Whiplash MK 2 Video Iron Man vs. Whiplash Monaco Fight Scene Iron-Man 2-(2010) 1080p Iron Man 2 Final Battle (HD) Trivia *Whiplash was slightly similar to Rasputin as both villains were Russians who vowed a grudge on a family who caused their demises. *Ivan Vanko was a combination of Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko). *Unlike in the comics, Ivan's alias "Whiplash" was never mentioned in the film, just like Obadiah Stane. Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Nemesis Category:Assassin Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains